Please tell me
by LucianoVargas
Summary: Every year at this date 6. august Feliciano don't really acts as himself. He doesn't want to meet up, and isn't as talkative. He seems to stay at home, and Gilbert always disappears, just to come back home a couple of hours later. Ludwig knows something is wrong, and he wants to do anything to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii there, this is my first story thingy. Please tell me if I do something wrong, and yeah tell me if you want more. And as I said this is my first story, so yeah sorry if it's not to good, but hey I'll try my best. Enjoy~**

Ludwig stared at the Italians house. It seemed empty. It was all dark, the door was locked and there were no one to be seen in the windows. 'Maybe he just isn't home' Ludwig thought to himself, but just as he were about to turn around to leave he heard something crush. Glass. And then someone cursed not to loud, but loud enough for Ludwig to hear it, as he stood by the door. It had to be. 'Romano?' There was no mistake. 'Is Romano and Feliciano together without screaming a each other?' He got suspicious at the thought, he had never seen those two together being calm and happy at the same time.

'Anyway there's someone home.' He stated to himself, before hesitantly knocking at the door. 'Should I have come? He told me he was busy.' Ludwig thought to himself, but it was too late, he already knocked. He could hear rushing footsteps getting closer and closer, and then someone just leaned on the door. Ludwig cleared his throat then spoke up. "Hello?" The person leaning on the door seemed to leave now. Carefully the footsteps became distant. 'What was that? Why didn't he open the door? Something isn't right' Ludwig shook his head to get the weird thoughts out of his head. It was probably nothing. Probably.

Ludwig started to walk of, glancing a few times at the house before he heard the door getting unlocked. "You're still here, potato bastard" A irritated, but surprisingly calm Romano stepped out of the house with his jacket under his arm locking the door. Ludwig turned to look at Romano. "Yeah, is Feliciano at home?" Romano just sighed. "Yeah, but he's busy" Ludwig got surprised Romano was too calm, this couldn't be reality. Romano just brushed past Ludwig. "Wait. Where are you going?" The words slipped out of Ludwig, hurriedly. Romano turned to face Ludwig while rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get Francis, Elizaveta, Roderich and Gilbert." Ludwig just looked confused, could this be the reason Gilbert were disappearing every year at this day? "Wh-" Ludwig didn't get to finish before Romano opened his mouth again. "Just leave. If he didn't tell you, he don't want you to know." Romano turned to walk away, leaving a Ludwig there all alone. 'Don't want me to know? What?'

Ludwig felt really worried of Feliciano, what could it be Feliciano didn't tell him? 'Maybe I can see something trough the window..' Ludwig went to the window, only to face the dark living room. He carefully knocked at the window. He could hear steps getting closer, but couldn't see anything. "Feliciano?" He whispered. "Feli-" Suddenly Feliciano jumped up on the other side of the window. "Vee~ What are you doing here?" He said happily with a huge grin on his face. Ludwig couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Even as Feliciano smiled, Ludwig clearly saw that he was tired and had been crying. A lot. "Hello? You want to come inside?" Feliciano said, dragging Ludwig out of his thoughts. Ludwig smiled slightly "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii there~ Sorry that the chapter was short and that it took so long to make the new chapter ^^'' But I'm glad you liked it, enjoy!~  
**

He did smile, but something just wasn't right. He looked tired, it looked like he just cried, and to top it all he still hadn't put on his clothes. "Hello?" Ludwig couldn't make himself talk he was too shocked over this sight. The Italians voice sounded cheerful, just not in the same way as usual. What was the cause of this? "Hello? You want to come inside?" Feliciano said, dragging Ludwig out of his thoughts. Ludwig smiled slightly. "Sure." Feliciano smiled happily, and rushed to the door to let the German in. 'Should I really go inside?' Several thoughts formed themselves in Ludwigs head, none of them was to good. He shook of the thoughts out of his head. It couldn't be such a bad thing to go inside, could it?

As Ludwig went inside he saw that the house wasn't cleaned. At all. Clothes were laying on the floor. It almost looked like someone had just been throwing them around. There was still pasta on the dining table. Cold pasta. Probably what they ate for breakfast. 'Weird. Feliciano never let there be any leftover pasta.' Ludwig turned to face the Italian, that weird as it was had started to pick things up from the floor.

"So.. Italy?" Feliciano looked up at him. "Si?" Ludwig smiled slightly at his Feliciano. "How are you?" Feliciano smiled happily and returned to picking up the things, as he answered. "Vee fine. I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing here anyway?" This question surprised Ludwig slightly. Even with his cheerful voice, it was unusual for him to ask that. "I was worried about you, so I-" Ludwig didn't get to finish his sentence, before Feliciano (finally) jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Worried, really?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with puppy eyes, still clinging to him. "Uh.. Ja."

Feliciano suddenly looked slightly shocked, or rather hurt. He let go of the Ludwig and looked downwards, slightly nervously. "Grazie, it makes me happy." He sounded slightly shy. 'Why shy? That's not like him, at all' Ludwig felt very worried now, so he just smiled slightly in response. 'Why Feliciano? Why are you so quiet? You haven't even mentioned pasta, or any food at all.'

Feliciano seemed to notice the worried look Ludwig gave him. "Ve? Is something wrong?" Ludwig was shocked. How did he notice? He couldn't look that worried, could he? "Nothing, but I better take my leave now." Ludwig felt a little confused, he didn't want to see Feliciano like this anymore.

Feliciano just stood there, he looked like he wanted to say something, and started to tear up slightly. "…n't" Ludwig had problems hearing, because Feliciano mumbled too silently. "Italy?" Feliciano looked downwards again. "Y..n't…ve" Ludwig felt both irritated and worried at the same time. "Stop mumbling, you know it's impossible to understand." Ludwig sounded as severe as ever. Feliciano started trembling slightly, and his tears started to flow.

"Please, you can't leave me again.." Feliciano held his face in his hands."What?" Ludwig didn't understand anything anymore, he just stood there as Feliciano fell to the floor, and threw his arms around Ludwig's feet. "Please, you can't. I'm tired of waiting! I don't want to lose you again!" Ludwig tried to understand what was happening. "Again? Feliciano, what do you mean? I've never-"

Ludwig was cut off by the door opening up. "What the fuck?! Fucking potato bastard, I told you to leave!" Romano's face was red as fire. Ludwig was shocked, he couldn't move or say anything at all. He didn't know what to do. With Feliciano crying by his feet for a reason he was too confused to understand, a really mad Romano and the other nations getting closer step by step. They were chatting, and perhaps fighting, Ludwig didn't really know, his heart beat too loudly to hear.

Gilbert walked beside Francis, with Elizabeta and Roderich. "Bruder! What're you doing here?" Prussia looked slightly serious, so did the others. "I- I was worried about Italy." Ludwig felt frustrated, why did they come right now? Ludwig felt that Feliciano held Ludwig's feet tighter. 'Why? Is he fearing something?' Feliciano looked straight at the others. He didn't look mad or afraid, he looked rather sad. Very sad. "Please don't take him away again.." Feliciano's voice was trembling.

"Fucking potato bastard!" Romano grew angrier as he rushed right over to them. He grabbed Feliciano, and tried to drag him away from Ludwig. Ludwig still didn't understand a thing, and fell to the floor because of Feliciano still holding his feet. Gilbert and Roderich rushed to Ludwig, who was clearly confused. And Elizabeta and Francis rushed to help Romano. "No, fratello! Let me go!" Feliciano repeated over and over again, he seemed to scream higher and higher every time. Ludwig finally calmed down and stood up, he stepped away from Feliciano's grip. And Romano got a hold of Feliciano, who was clearly struggling to get to the German. "No! Don't! I don't want to lose him again!" Romano rolled his eyes, angrily. "Shut up, fratello! It's not him!" Feliciano gave up, and curled up crying silently. 'Not him? Who are they talking about?' Ludwig took this opportunity to get an explanation. "What's going on here?" He asked, slightly , Roderich and Francis sighed, it seemed they didn't have any other choice then to tell him everything.

**Sorry, next time it'll be longer. It's a promise! w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii there, the new chapter is here! This one is longer than the first two, and, yeah thanks for reviews. Hope you enjoy! ^w^**

'Not him? Who are they talking about?' Ludwig took this opportunity to get an explanation. "What's going on here?" He asked, slightly nervous. Gilbert, Roderich and Francis sighed, it seemed they didn't have any other choice then to tell him everything.

Feliciano kept crying silently on the floor, the other nations were staying quiet too, until Ludwig opened his mouth again. "Now, anybody care to explain?" Romano looked up at him, angrily, he had been busy whispering something to his brother. The other countries started exchanging looks, then Gilbert decided to speak up. "Well-" In seconds Romano jumped up on his feet, and hit Gilbert as hard as he could. Gilbert stunned, but didn't seem to care. He leaned back, calmly. Romano turned to Ludwig. "You got no motherfucking right to know! You should just fucking leave already, you potato bastard!" Romano was clearly very angry, and kept scolding Ludwig. Ludwig was unable notice, he was too busy watching the poor, crying Feliciano on the floor.

Suddenly Romano's scolding was interrupted by dashing footsteps, Feliciano's footsteps. "Shit I forgot him!" Romano screamed. This scared everyone, even Ludwig. Ludwig who didn't know what the young Italian could do. Feliciano jumped on Ludwig, hugged him tightly and Ludwig's mind went blank. He kissed Ludwig. 'W-what?' Ludwig blushed, bright red. Everybody was shocked. "Please! Don't let them separate us again, please. Just stay with me, I'm so, so tired of waiting." Ludwig felt frustrated, what was going on? He pushed the Italian away to see his face, which was easy, after all he is much weaker the Ludwig. He could see the heartbroken look in Feliciano's face. Ludwig started to feel guilty. Very guilty, he felt sad to. 'Why? Why do I feel this way?' Ludwig felt like he had to apologize, he didn't realize what, but for some reason. "I'm sor-" Ludwig was unable to finish his sentence, because of the look in Feliciano's face. Romano saw the look on Feliciano's face and rushed over, he tried to hit Ludwig, but ended up just grabbing his brother. "No! Let go of me, fratello!" Feliciano panicked, he looked like he was going to get killed. Ludwig wanted to help him, but he knew it would be wrong. The other countries already stood up, they helped Romano. Ludwig's chest hurt very much, the pain got worse for every single one of Feliciano's screams. He wasn't sure if he could stand it anymore. All of a sudden it seemed Feliciano just fell asleep. Romano and Gilbert used this chance to take Feliciano to his room.

Gilbert was the only one who came down. "Where's Romano?" Ludwig had to know, he didn't know why, but he felt more worried than normally. Gilbert grinned to his brother. "He wants to stay with Feliciano for now. The awesome me couldn't stay there, it would be too much awesomeness!" The other countries rolled their eyes at his words. "Now, can anyone please tell me what's going on?" Ludwig felt too frustrated, he wanted to know right now. Everyone got a really sad look at their face, it was easy to see that this was hard to talk about. Gilbert opened his mouth "Well..

this happened a before I found you-" Gilbert didn't get to finish his sentence, Elizabeta interrupted. "It was a very happy time, for us actually-" She got interrupted as well, by Roderich. "I think this is up to Italy to tell Germany, what if Italy doesn't want him to know?" Ludwig felt his chest tighten. 'What if Feliciano don't want me to know?' Ludwig hid what he felt, but as his brother Gilbert saw right through him. "But doesn't he have right to kno-" Ludwig let out a sigh. "His right, bruder, I don't have the right." Gilbert was just about to open his mouth again, but was distracted by loud noises from upstairs. Where the bedroom was.

The countries fell silent, staring at the stairs waiting for a scared Feliciano rushing down the stairs. 'What are they doing up there? It sounds like fighting or something. Shouldn't anybody go check what they're doing?' Ludwig felt concerned, this didn't sound too well. After a long time of just standing there listening, it fell silent, no Feliciano came down. Now they could only hear steps, and something being dragged. 'Has Feliciano fallen unconscious again?' Just as if the thought ran through everybody's mind, Gilbert started walking to the stairs. "Romano? Is everything alright up there?" Gilbert stopped as he heard weak giggling from upstairs. And an almost unconscious Romano came falling down the stairs, he was covered in bruises. From getting hit, and kicked. He looked pale, and very scared, almost traumatized. "R-romano! What happened?" Gilbert helped him up. "Fuck! Help me!" Gilbert ignored the fact that he didn't get any answer and led Romano to the couch. Gilbert felt Romano's body trembling in fear. "Don't worry, the awesome me is here to he-!" Gilbert was surprised by more giggling from upstairs, and someone walking down the stairs. "Shit!" Romano was about to lose his consciousness, and almost fell to the ground.

Feliciano came walking down the stairway. He wore a black hat, with violet feathers and he didn't wear his usual uniform, this one was dark brown and stained with blood. Some of it was Romano's. He grinned, a very cold smile, his hair seemed darker, and his eyes were open revealing purplish pink eyes, instead of his usual honey colored. "Hey fratello, we didn't finish playing" Feliciano sounded cheerful, and quite angry at the same time. "L-leave me alone!" Romano hissed falling to the floor. Feliciano's expression grew cold, as he looked at each of the nations. Gilbert held his gun, and Elizabeta held her pan up, Roderich stood behind Elizabeta, and Romano looked shocked. Feliciano's grin returned the moment he saw Ludwig, and he forgot about his brother. Ludwig looked both shocked and angry. He had his gun in his hand, and looked ready for anything.

Ludwig tried to hide how shocked he was, this couldn't possibly be Feliciano. "Feliciano?" He was nervous, he didn't like the thought of them being the same person at all. "Si, but you can also call me Luciano if you'd like" Feliciano walked to Ludwig, smiling as all the countries followed his movements. "Stop! Stand still." Gilbert jumped between Feliciano and Ludwig, and Feliciano's expression turned cold. "Get out of the way or you'll regret it" Gilbert stood still he was not moving, pointing his gun right at Feliciano, he tried to hide how nervous he was. Feliciano suddenly took a hold of Gilbert's gun, he ripped it out of Gilberts hands and kicked him. Gilbert hit a shelf nearby, and felt a pain running through his back that made him start coughing. Ludwig was about to run to his brother, but was stopped by a knife almost hitting him. "You stay right there" Feliciano scared Ludwig with the use of his angry voice. Ludwig stopped and glanced over at Feliciano, who was pointing Gilbert's gun right at him.

Ludwig saw Elizabeta was getting ready to hit Feliciano with her pan, but it seemed she hesitated a little too long. Suddenly Feliciano grinned widely,he threw Gilbert's gun away, and turned too face her. "You stupid woman, you hesitate way too much" He struck her in the leg with a knife, he took her pan and threw it away, twisting the knife in Elizabeta's foot. Elizabeta screamed out of pain, which seemed to make Feliciano happier. Ludwig used the opportunity and pointed the gun at Feliciano's head, the gun touching the Italians head. Feliciano stopped moving the knife and sat still, glancing at Ludwig. Everybody seemed to calm down a little, there was no way Feliciano would do anything now. He sat still.

But nobody noticed the growing grin on Feliciano's face, not long time had passed when he started to giggle. He took a hold of Ludwig's gun and spun around, twisting it out of said Germans hand, pointing it at him. "Bad boy, you shouldn't have done that, now take a seat." Feliciano shot Ludwig in the knee, making Ludwig fall to the floor. Feliciano was clearly angry. He glanced at the other countries, making sure they didn't plan anything. As time had passed Roderich still stood shocked behind the couch, and Romano sat under the table, hiding. He looked down at Elizabeta, and took his knife out of her leg. Elizabeta moaned because of pain, and takes a hold of her leg, trembling.

Feliciano took a hold of Ludwig's collar and gave him a lift. "Now let's go." He supported Ludwig to make it easier for him to stand, holding the gun against Ludwig's back as they walked. Ludwig saw no reason to fight against him, at least not where it was so many others, and so small place to move around, so he walked with him. Just as they were about to walk outside, they heard a gunshot and a shot hit the wall beside them. "Fucking morons!" Feliciano turned around, now using Luwdig as a shield. Both Ludwig and Feliciano scanned the room, with their eyes. Elizabeta couldn't have been the one shooting, she had lost too much blood. Roderich sat beside her, seemed to help her. Gilbert didn't have any gun, and seemed almost unconscious. There was only one nation left. Romano sat with Gilbert's gun in his hands, he pointed right at them. Feliciano tighten his grip on Ludwig before violently throwing him to the side. Ludwig had lost a little too much blood already, and fell to the floor.

Feliciano was clearly very mad, as he walked over to Lovino. "You stupid idiot, you really think you can shoot me fratello?" Feliciano kicked the gun out of Lovino's hands. Feliciano kicked Romano's chest, then glanced at Roderich, who raised his hands protectively. Lovino was left holding his chest, gasping after air. "Weaklings" Feliciano walked back to the almost unconscious Ludwig, and helped him up. Ludwig glanced over his shoulder, seeing the hurt nations on the floors, as the door closed and he lost his consciousness.

**So.. What do you guys think? I've worked hard to get this done early, I'll try posting every second week from now on~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews again! Tell me if there's anything you don't like about this story please, so I can fix it before it's too late~ And sorry this chapter is kinda short I've been quite busy these past two weeks.. Anyway here's the chapter~! **

_**~At the Germans house~ **_

'..So light..' Ludwig slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in his own beer cellar. The wound in his knee had been taken care of, and wrapped in bandages. He couldn't move, he found himself tied up to a chair. Tightly. His arms and legs hurting. Who could have tied him up like this? He struggled, but to no use, it seemed. The ropes were too tight, it would take too much time. Time he knew he didn't have. "Seems like you're awake now!" Ludwig froze as he heard the cheerful Italians voice. He could now see the Italian rushing down the stairs, looking more normal than before. He smiled, his usual cheerful smile. Ludwig sighed in relief, maybe he was back to normal now. "Feliciano. Tell me what's going on."

The Italians smile turned cold, and almost sadistic. "Hm? You don't know?" Feliciano sat down on Ludwig's lap, facing the German. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, in a gentle way. "You belong to me now, you won't leave me. Ever again." Ludwig offered Feliciano a threatening look, which caused the sadistic grin on Feliciano's face too grow wider. "I really like that look of yours, show me more of it~" Feliciano leaned in to kiss the German, getting closer and closer. Ludwig could feel Feliciano's lips just millimeters away from his, as he quickly tried to lean away. "Don't be afraid I don't bite," Feliciano tugged Ludwig's hair and drew his face closer again. "THAT much" Feliciano said before forcing a kiss. Ludwig couldn't believe he liked it.

By all his might Ludwig tried to resist, but to no use, as the time went by in something that felt like slow-motion. The Italians tongue playing with his own, and the soft feeling of their lips touching. He was swept away. Just as their lips parted, Ludwig felt a stinging pain in his cheek, followed by some warm fluid running down his face. Blood. Feliciano giggled, swinging his knife in front of Ludwig's face. It was bloody. Ludwig felt his eyes tear up slightly, this couldn't be his friend. 'There is no way they are the same.' Suddenly the Italian froze, he looked like he was about to cry, like the usual Italy. For a slight second Ludwig could swear he saw the usual honey colored eyes.

Sadly Feliciano's eyes turned back to the soulless pinkish color. He narrowed his eyes and slapped Ludwig, over the bloody cheek. Ludwig could feel the cut open wider, as the pain grew stronger. The Italian took a look at his now bloody hand. He slowly licked some of the blood of his hand, before forcing another kiss on Ludwig. Deeply. Making sure the German could taste the blood. Ludwig felt disgusted by the taste, but still couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of it. As the kiss came to an end, Feliciano smiled. "We'll play more later, look forward to it~" Feliciano then took his knife and left, cheerfully. Ludwig sighed in relief; maybe he had enough time to get escape. 

_**~Back at the Italian's house~**_

Finally his brother and the potato bastard were all gone. Romano grabbed his phone in his pocket, and called the first number on his contact list. "Hola my tomatino, what's up?" Romano never felt this happy to hear the fucking tomato bastards voice before he felt like crying out of joy, but that could wait. "Shut up, and come help us bastard.." Antonio heard the seriousness in Romano's shaking voice, and felt something terrible was going on. "Roma? What's going on?" He didn't get any answer only small sounds, and heavy breathing. "You're at home, right? I'll be right there!" Romano couldn't speak anymore it hurt too much, but he knew the other nations were more hurt than himself. He gazed trough the room Roderich seemed fine, he was taking care of Elizabeta's wound. Elizabeta was conscious, at least. Gilbert looked unconscious, hanging his head. But a proof to his consciousness was his clenched fists. 'Is he fucking crying?' Romano thought to himself. He tried to stand up, but it hurt too much in his chest. 'Maybe just keep laying down until help arrives.' 

_**~Time shift~**_

By the time the Spainiard arrived, Roderich and Elizabeta already left to take care of the Hungarian's blood loss. Antonio rushed into the house. "Roma, you alri-!" He was stunned by the sight he met. Romano sitting by the couch blood by his mouth, and Gilbert beside him, grinning like an idiot. There was some blood on the floor too. He ran over to the two nations, and hugged Romano. "What happened here?"

Out of the blue Francis popped up from under the couch. "Mon ami, little Feli went mad." Everybody were stunned and looked over at the Frenchman. Antonio was the one to break the silence. "Cute little Feli did all this?" Francis just looked down at the injured nations. "Oui-"Francis didn't get to finish before Romano hissed at him. "You fucker! You hid there all this fucking time?" Romano suddenly felt the pain run through his chest again and curled up, trying to make it disappear. "Roma!" 

_**~Back at the German's house~  
**_

After hours of struggling, finally the ropes felt lose. Ludwig tried to slip his hand out of the rope, but stopped as he heard the cellar door open, and someone coming downstairs. "Dinnertime~" Feliciano came downstairs with a plate of pasta in his hand. As the smell reached Ludwig, he felt really hungry it must have been hours since last he ate anything. Feliciano stepped closer, and reached out a fork to feed Ludwig. Ludwig just stared at the fork; the pasta on it looked delicious. As Ludwig just kept staring at the food, Feliciano fell impatient. "Won't you just open your mouth so that I can fucking feed you?" The Italian hissed, before calming down again. "Take it easy, I haven't poisoned it. I'd never do that too you." Feliciano smiled softly; as he gently brushed his thumb over Ludwig's cut. 'What's going on? Is he trying to torture me or not?' Ludwig felt insecure, but opened his mouth, to let the Italian feed him. The feeding went by smoothly, it felt like he was getting fed by the usual Feliciano.

"Good boy~" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, as he washed away the dried blood from the German's cheek. The cut was still bleeding, but just a little. Feliciano stared at Ludwig for a while after washing away the blood. "I knew it would look good on you, you look more like Lutz now~" The Italian said smiling proudly. Ludwig didn't recognize the name, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Maybe Feliciano would leave earlier then. The Italian decided to leave the cellar, taking the plate and started to walk away. "Buonanotte~" Just as Ludwig thought he was all safe the Italian stopped. He let go of the plate, letting it crush against the floor. 

He quickly walked over to Ludwig, and hit him. "You tried to escape!" Ludwig let the Italian hit him, to get the time to slip his hands out of the rope. With his feet still tied to the chair he couldn't stand, and tried find a weapon nearby. "No!" Feliciano stuck the German's hand with one of his knifes. Ludwig knew this wouldn't be easy, as he felt the pain running through his hand. Feliciano took a hold of a plank nearby, hitting Ludwig's head repeatedly, making Ludwig's sight all blurry. He felt his arm sting; it felt like a needle, did he get drugged? He fell unconscious again.

**Was it okay? Did you like it? I hope so! The next chapter will come in about one week, so I can make up for this short one~**


	5. Not a chapter!

**I'm sorry guys, I'm very busy with school so next chapter will be in a month or so. I'll either write next chapter or rewrite the whole thing, I'll let you know, but as I've said it'll be in about a month. I'm very sorry to make you wait, hope you'll still read when I start again~ ..Okay, now I've actually fixed this.. I feel mean for doing this so if you want, only if you guys want I can keep posting, but it'll be quite short chapters okay? ^^**


End file.
